Knukh Pruitt
Knukh Neut Pruitt (born 19 October 1968) is a Grandutian soldier, lawyer, judge, and politician who served as the president of Crusty Law Firm from 2006 to 2010 and on the 21st District Court from 2010 to 2016. He is the fifteenth and current President of Grande Hutte, having served since 1 August 2018. Early life Knukh Pruitt was born a slave in Sweat Valley in 1968. When he was 11 years old, in November 1979, he and his family escaped to South Hutte. His family was granted citizenship in March 1980. After attending a public school for six years, he went to college, graduating from Cruistright School of Law in November 1993. Military career Pruitt began his career as a lawyer for Crusty Law Firm immediately after graduation, but when the war in West Hutte began in February 1994, he volunteered to join the Grandutian army. He advanced through the ranks and was eventually promoted to the rank of Colonel in 1997. In 2001, he left the army after his four-year contract as Colonel ended, returning to Crusty Law Firm. Legal career In 2003, Pruitt married Lauren Londerson. He became the president of Crusty Law Firm in 2006 after winning many important cases. In March 2010, President Mary Cruistright, the founder of Crusty Law Firm, appointed him to the 21st District Court of Grande Hutte. He served on the court until November 2016, when he announced his campaign for president as an Expansionist. Campaign and presidency Pruitt became the front-runner for the Expansionist primary in January 2017. He won the December 2017 primary in a landslide, and was officially nominated at the January 2018 convention. On 25 May, he won the general election against Puulinoash Gavarchinsky. He was inaugurated on 1 August, succeeding Joseph Peroulis as president. Pruitt took office two months into the Third Tamerican Offensive. He used a more aggressive strategy than his predecessor, occupying the city of Sandeye on 11 September. Quotes "Before I leave to go exploit legal loopholes, I have one final message for you: Goodbye, and don't die." -final words spoken to his soldiers as Colonel (2001) "If it were possible, I would have the defendant sentenced to life plus death." -during a murder trial (2004) "As I was preparing myself for the responsibilities of being the president of Crusty Law Firm, I thought, 'I should not be running this company: I went to school six years fewer than everyone else here, and I've only been working here for five years. But on the other hand, I've lost fewer cases than any of the other candidates!' " -upon promotion to president of Crusty Law Firm (2006) "I sometimes feel sorry for our lawmakers... whenever they try to have fun, we ruin it all by declaring it unconstitutional." -as a judge on the 21st District Court (2013) "I have some inspiring words for you today, but first of all, my name is Knukh." -campaign announcement speech (2016) "In an ideal world, everyone would be privileged, but if everyone were privileged, then no one would be." -during a debate with Social Protectionists (2017) "Our national goal is getting closer and closer: death to slavery, and death to Tamerica!" -inaugural address (2018)